Mandi's Sketchpad
by notactiveformerwriter
Summary: A collection of the stories that are too short, too crappy, or too random to be published. R&R, people. Rated T for things that I may write in the future. Romance/Humor because that is what I anticipate to be writing.
1. Banter With Me and I'll Love You Forever

**A lot of people comment that my one-shots are really short. Not wanting to take up more space than necessary, I am consolidating the shortest of my one-shots here. Please author alert this story if you enjoy the short and sweet things in life.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned SWAC, why the hell would I be writing fanfiction?**

**Dedicated to R.D. Happy birthday, honey.**

**Story Note: This was written while listening to the Glee version of "Keep Holding On." Damn, I love that song.**

_Banter With Me and I'll Love You Forever_

A lot of people had nicknames. Beth and Lizzie for Elizabeth, Mandi (AN: hahahaha- ME) and Amy for Amanda. Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe, however, had more nicknames for one another than most. A typical conversation between the two (if you could even call it a conversation), was like some sort of semantics debate; with alternative labels being hurled off the tounge at lightning speed.

"Chad."

"Sonny."

"Cooper."

"Munroe."

"Dylan."

"Jessica (AN: In this fic, Jessica is Sonny's middle name)."

"Fall."

"Random."

"Drama Snob."

"Chuckle Nerd."

"Egomaniac."

"Diva."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

And on and on. There comes a time, however when you can see the two start to break down. Sonny's face slowly falls, as if being pulled down by some magical force. _Stop_, it begs her. _You know you hate insulting him._ Chad's eyes lose their luster as the "fight" of sorts drags on. _Don't hurt the angel. She's perfect._ Somehow, though, the voices are not loud enough. Maybe all that arguing places soundproof heads over their consciences. Whatever the case, no one stops for anything. And the two walk off; just as confused and befuddled as ever, minds swimming with doubt.

But they never stop. Every day of every year, "fine!" and "good!" could be heard multiple times during the day in various locations. It didn't matter if Sonny was late to a meeting or if Chad had a jam-packed schedule, the two always made time for one another. That's why when the egotistical Chad Dylan Cooper asked sweet little Sonny Munroe to be his girlfriend, no one was surprised.

They say that separation makes the heart grow fonder.

For Sonny and Chad, it was their sheer closeness that made them love one another.

**Pretty pointless, but consider this story to be my sketchpad. Every chapter will have another crap story that just needs to be put out there. Even still, I would love your comments. You know how to that, right? REVIEW! P.S. I know that the first chapter of "The Wedding Planner" is short. I had to get into it somehow.**


	2. If We Were Coffee

**Yeah, another short, short story by Mandi Christelle. I'm kind of tense these days, so one-shots are all that my brain can really handle.**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC**

**Dedicated to the dearest Julie. What I would give to say hi to you in the hallway again.**

**Story Notes: Written while listening to random "Glee" tunes. Inspired by a crème brulee latte I had last week.**

_If We Were Coffee_

If Tawni Hart was a cup of coffee, she'd be a LATTE. Foamy, delicious, light. The guys in the room are salivating already. Look a little further, though. Peel back the foam and you see the unsavory flatness that lies beneath the tantalizingly yummy top. Beneath Tawni's flawless exterior, pretty blonde waves and chime-like laugh included, was an empty, hollow shell. Just a nameless Hollywood face.

If Chad Dylan Cooper was a cup of coffee, he'd be ESPRESSO. Strong, prominent, bold. Like the coffee, her was arrogant, thought that he was better than everyone else. Espresso had a particularly dominant flavor that covered up any subtle, weak notes lying beneath. People still loved him, though. Hence the double shot.

If Grady Mitchell was a cup of coffee, he would be INSTANT. Yummy, but painfully mediocre. People expected things out of instant coffee that they just didn't get. Instant coffee is fine, really. Nothing is particularly wrong with it, nor can it be criticized (it only takes 30 seconds to make, after all). It's just not…sophisticated. Just like Grady.

If Zora Lancaster was a cup of coffee, she'd be a BASIL LATTE (AN: haha, WOWP reference). Different, exciting, exotic. Zora hid in vents and slept in a casket meant for thousand-year old Egyptian pharaohs- what do you expect? Weird, sure, but many found her to be pleasantly quirky. Similarly to the beverage, it took a strong constitution to handle Zora Lancaster.

If Sonny Munroe was a cup of coffee, she would be BLACK. I know what you're thinking. How can Sonny Munroe, sweet girl extraordinaire, be something as plain as black coffee? In all honesty, Miss Munroe was pretty plain. Wavy black hair, brown eyes, unastonishing (AN: yeah, I made that word up) features, and a pretty smile. Eh. Nothing special. One thing that is interesting about Sonny is that everyone likes her. Who doesn't like a nice strong cup of black coffee? This girl is headed in the way of the little black dress and pumps. Everyone needs one_._

**Ah. That felt nice to write. Please review!**


	3. Kiss Me

**Okay. Please brace yourselves for a long and ramble-y author's note.**

**I am putting ALL of my multi-chaps on HIATUS for at least two weeks. This includes the following stories: "Snow, Santa, and a Whole Lot of Sonny", "The Wedding Planner", and "50 Ways to Show Your Girlfriend You Love Her". This DOES NOT enable anyone to pick them up or copy them. I am having quite a few family problems and I need a few weeks to think. I will be, however, updating "Quotes" and "Mandi's Sketchpad". These stories are pretty low-key, so I feel fine continuing those. I am hoping for a few more reviews on my stories. It sounds greedy, but I got really upset when the next chapter of "Quotes" only got two reviews. "Mandi's Sketchpad" hasn't even gotten any. Please, if you take the time out of your day to favorite my stories, just type a quick review. I'd really appreciate it. I also have a new one-shot community up. Please subscribe!**

**Disclaimer: SWACINM (AN: try to guess what that means)**

**Dedication: Dedicated to superfan36 (anonymous reviewer). You rock!**

_Kiss Me _by Mandi Christelle

She wanted a kiss.

_A fairytale kiss._

Was that too much to ask?

One peck?

A little, tiny, miniscule, itty-bitty, small, "do it and forget it by tomorrow" kiss.

Because she had never had one.

I know, divulgence of such a volatile fact is essentially social suicide, but she had to tell someone.

And she told him.

_Opportunity._

It was sweet and tender and everything that she ever wanted.

_Utterly magical._

Now she had her first kiss.

_And so much more._

**That doesn't even qualify as a story. It's not even a drabble. If you didn't get it, Sonny hadn't gotten her first kiss, so she told Chad. He saw that as an opportunity and then kissed her. Crap, right? You know how to tell me how much you hated it, right? R/E/V/I/E/W!**


End file.
